


Are you ok?

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Accidents, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt, M/M, Testing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Tito has a horrible crash at Catalunya and even though they haven't been as close as they were, Marc just needs to know





	1. Barcelona test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> this is about Tito's accident at testing in Barcelona, was meant to be posted a long time ago but then all kind of things happened, I'm sure you know what I mean, but finally managed to finish it

**wednesday may 23 ******

********

The moment Marc sees the dark clouds over the circuit he steps back from his place at the pitwall, having standing there some time while his team is working on his bike, leathers strapped around his waist. He hopes who ever was on it is ok and safe and then he realizes something that knocks the wind out of his lungs.

_Tito was on track_

He hurries back to his box, skidding to a halt inside and watching defeated how the Avintia is going up in flames, Tito crawling in the gravel apperently not being able to get up alone. Marc mutters a curse, even though they haven't been as close as they used to for some months, he's been his best friend ever since childhood and he runs his hands through his hair, eyes looking at Santi.

"What happened?"he asks.

"I don't know,"he says,"he was suddenly on screen like that."

"The last corner, you go over 250mph there."Marc says.

"I know...." Santi says.

Suddenly Marc hears a car approaching and he turns around to see the ambulance riding past, legs automatically taking him outside and watching how it slowly turns towards the Clinica Mobile, wondering what to do, he was supposed to go out again one last time before lunch.

"Hey,"Santi says and Marc turns to look at him,"you can go see him if you want."

"Yeah, no, I mean....the doctors will be busy caring for him, I'll go during the lunch break."

Santi nods, nudging Marc's shoulder, knowing about the troubles between the two but also knowing Tito is still very much important to Marc and probably vise versa too. Marc is ready to go out again 15 min later, taking it easy on his out lap and unconsiously slowing down when he rides through turn 12, remnants of the Ducati still visable and he shakes the thought away from him to focus on his task.

Once he rides back into the box again, he hands his bike to his crew and takes off his gloves, placing them away like the helmet. Sitting down, he zips his leathers open, black undershirt clinging to his chest due to the sweat and Santi helps him squirm his arms free so the leathers is hanging around his hips. Santi is happy with the results and when they aprt for lunch, Marc's mind wanders back to Tito again. Ever since they fell out, he hasn't really talked to him but the deep friendship they had left it's marks in him and he just can't stay away, he needs to now. Even his mum texted him if he knows how Tito is doing and he walks up to Clinica Mobile, pausing in front and taking a deep breath before he steps inside, air cool due to the airco and he shivers slightly. 

"Marc." he suddenly hears.

"Dr. Zaza." he says.

The doctor is holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek and nods towards the back.

"Tito is in there, just making a call to dr Mir to transport him to Quiron Dexeus Hospital in Barcelona."

"Is he ok?" Marc asks worried, knowing that is he needs to go to the hospital something could be wrong.

"He has no broken bones as far as I can see, wasn't unconsious and is clear in the head. Just precaution," he says,"he's in the back."

"Thanks."

Marc steps towards the back room, rounding the corner and seeing Tito sit on the edge of the examination table, legs dangling passing the time, looking a bit bored and Marc clears his throat making Tito look up.

"Marc,"he says, slipping from the table and turning towards him,"didn't expected you here."

"We might have fallen out a bit but I still care about you, I still worry when you have a massive fall in which your bike catches fire and you can't get up on your own."

By now, Marc is standing in front of him, eyes moving to his shoulder, seeing the already blue-ish color and the sling around his arm.

"And besides,"he says, eyes darting up again,"I wasn't the one who stopped talking."

"I know, I just...."

"Sorry to disturb,"dr Zaza says and both look at him,"the airplane s ready for you."

"I'll be right there."

Marc nods, stepping aside and letting Tito pass by but suddenly Marc's hand takes Tito's and holds it firmly, making the Ducati rider stop and look at him, Marc turning to him and stepping closer, so close he is practically in Tito's persona space.

"Let me know?" he whispers.

"Yeah, sure." he says.

He looks into those dark brown eyes, feeling lost like he always has when he does and he can feel himself lean in instinctively. There has always been this pull between them, this attraction, both thinking it was due to their strong friendship that started as kids and only grew stronger through the years, only realizing it might be something more ever since they almost landed in bed together in a drunken mood, Alex barging in and sobering them up instantly. They never talked about it, dismissing it at just two friends who were much to drunkt to know what they were doing and also because both didn't know what it meant and both to afraid to talk about it. Marc raising his hand and cupping the others cheek and automatically Tito leans into the touch, having missed it and he sighs content making Marc smile.

"I have to go." Tito whispers and pulls back.

Marc finding himself out of reach of him and he nods.

"I'll call you later tonight, ok?"

Marc nods again and Tito leaves, pausing with the doorhandle in his hand and looking over his shoulder towards Marc.

"Good luck this afternoon and....be careful."

 

The afternoon goes by smoothly, Marc looking at his phone every time he comes back into the box but there are no messages, he does send his mum a message that Tito seems to be ok, no broken bones and he promises to let her know if they find anything in the hospital. After he has changed into shorts and sponsorshirt he is a bit disappointent when he still has no word from Tito, it's been five hours now, surely they have checked him over. Suddenly Marc panics, what if they found something, something bad and he is broken, and he needs Marc but he's not there. Just when he wants to make a turn towards the hospital, he gets a text, Tito's name lighting up and he quickly opens it, eyes scanning the words 'come by my hotelroom when you get back' and he frowns. Dropping the phone, he parks the car and walks the steps two at a time, wandering over the Avintia Ducati floor when he suddenly remembers he does't know his room nuber and he fishes out his phone.

*Number?

While Marc waits, he leans abck against the wall, hearing a door open and a voice calling his name he smiles when he looks up and sees Tito standing. Pushing himself away from the wall, he walks up to him.

"Hey, still wearing the sling?"

"Yeah, they are going to do some more tests tomorrow so untill then, I'm stuck with it."

Marc ndos while Tito steps back and the Repsol rider walks past him in the room, halfway stopping and turning to look at him.

"So, did they find anything yet then?"

"Yeah, I've have been diagnosed with muscle rupture grade 3 of fingers deep flexor, muscle rupture grade 2 of the carpal ulnar flexor, contusion in the ulnar nerve and bone edema in the epitroclea or olecranon,"he says,"I will undergo more tests on tomorrow to decide the treatment to be followed and the recovery time."

"Will you be fit for Mugello?"

"I don't know, we'll see tomorrow I guess."

Marc hums, stepping closer and stopping just in front of him, hand reaching out and taking Tito's, fingers lacing together automatically.

"You scared me."he whispers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...."

Before he knows what is happening, Marc leans in and kisses him, Tito making a noise of surprise in the back of his throat but quickly recovering and kissing him back. It's needy and demanding, Marc pushing him back and against the wall, pressing himself against Tito's body and turning his face to deepen the kiss while his fingers slip in his hair and when the need to breath becomes to much, he breaks it, lips hovering over his.

"Don't ever do that again please." 

"I'll try." Tito says breathless.

Marc's eyes flicker up, meeting blue ones and he smiles softly.

"You remember the last time we were in this position?" he asks.

"Yeah,....I've always wondered...." suddenly Tito stops talking and bites his lip.

"What?" Marc asks, parting his lips and licking them, Tito's eyes following the movement and his hand comes up, thumb tracing the moistend flesh.

"If we would have regretted it if we....you know."

"I know,"Marc smiles, covering Tito's hand and lacing their fingers,"just one way to find out."

He starts walking backwards, pulling Marc along to the bedroom and he keeps eyecontact, pulling him in his arms and kissing him again while Marc's fingers carefully remove the sling, Tito wincing with the slight pain.

"Sorry."Marc says.

"S'okay."

Marc smiles, fingers slowly opening the buttons on Tito's shirt and sliding his hands underneath it, pushing it off of his shoulders and letting it rustle to the floor. Hands sliding over smooth skin and fingers dancing over muscles, smiling more when Tito shivers underneath the touch. Leaning in, he presses open mouthed kisses against his skin, hearing Tito's breath hitch in his throat and his lips brush his shoulder.

"I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."Marc whispers.

"Fuck are you kidding me?" Tito breaths.

"No, I'm not."

Marc bites down on the skin, Tito moaning with the slight pain and the Repsol rider looks at him.

"That ok?"he asks.

"Hm, yeah that's defenitly ok." Tito breaths.

Marc bites down a little harder, luring a curse from his lips and he laughs, leaning back and stepping out of reach, hands grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off of him in one smooth movement. Tito's eyes instantly move lower, taking in the tanned beautiful skin in front of him and just staring at it open mouthed, hands balling to fists as if he is making an effort not to jump him and he jerks his head up when Marc laughs, thinking he is laughing at him and he blushes.

"You've seen me like this before."he says.

"I know, but that was different, I wasn't...."

"Wasn't what?"

"I wasn't allowed to touch then."he says softly.

"You want to touch me, Tito?"

The Ducati rider nods, watching how Marc's fingers slide towards his shorts and his button is popped open, hands pushing down his shorts and boxers in one move and he sidesteps the bed, never breaking eye contact with Tito while he slips on the bed, sitting up on his knees, hard cock jutting out and curling his finers around it, stroking himself slowly and releasing a shuddering breath that goes straight to Tito's own cock, painfully hard and trapped in his too tight jeans.

"You want this?"

"Fuck yes."

"Come up here, then."

Tito steps closer, right in front of the bed, looking at the man on it, offering what he has been wanting for so long but was afraid to admit to himself but he can't deny it anymore. He crawls on the bed, moving closer until he is right in front of him, Marc's hands reaching out and hooking his fingers in the loops of his jeans pulling him closer, lips slotting over his and kissing him deeply. The hands move back, slipping inside the backpockets and he squeezes his asscheeks and pulls him flush against him, both moaning into the kiss. Marc's hands move forward, stripping Tito of his jeans and boxers before he moves away.

"Lie on your back."he says.

Tito hurries to comply, lying on his back and Marc chuckles at his eagerness and he blushes, Marc leaning over him and lips hovering over his while he tilts his head.

"You're that desperate for me?" he says.

Tito can only nod, Marc leaning in to press his lips against Tito's in a lingering kiss while his fingers slide lower and between his legs, circling his hole and starting on working him open, first one finger, taking things slow to let Tito get used to the feeling and then two, sciccoring them and abusing the others prostate, luring the most beautiful moans from his friends lips and then three, twisting and turning before pulling bakc, Tito whining at the loss. Marc smiles and sits back, eyes taking in the panting man beneath him and he leans over him again, lining himself up against Tito's opening and raising an eyebrow in question and when Tito nods, he slides home in one smooth roll of his hips having both groan.

"Fuck...."Marc breaths, already feeling like he could cum just from being envepolled in Tito's tight hole, muscles fluttering around his cock.

Tito bends his legs, feet flat on the matrass and arches his hips up making Marc slide inside him deeper, youngest closing his eyes and trying to get himself under control but when Tito arches and cants his hips, muscles contracting around his shaft, Marc curses.

"You're going to make me cum really fast like that." he pants.

Tito laughs, fingers slipping inside his hair and pulling Marc into a deep kiss, thrusting inside him slow and deep, abusing his prostate every time, feeling Marc's fingers slide down and dance over his side making him laugh and Marc smiles, pressing kisses against hot skin while rocking into him faster and deeper. Marc's fingers curl around his cock, moving in time with the rocking an it doesn't take long for Tito to cum, moaning and head falling back into the pillow while his eyes fall closed. Marc thrusting a couple of times more, chasing his own orgasm and falling over with a groan, head dropping to Tito's shoulder and breathing hard. Feeling Tito's muscles flutter around him, his muscles tense, gasps leaving the youngers lips and he turns his face to press his lips against Tito's neck. Older reaching up and weaving his fingers through damp hair and pulling him into a kiss.

"Hm...we ok now?" Marc asks and Tito laughs, shoving him and groaning when Marc slips out, youngest chuckling and moving his lips to Tito's hurt shoulder, littering the skin with kisses.

"I'm so glad you're ok,"he breaths,"when I saw those dark clouds, I feared the worst."

"I'm fine, and at least something good came from it."

Marc lifts his head and looks at Tito, lazy smile around his lips and he nods.

"Yeah, it did."

He nuzzles Tito's neck an closes his eyes, sleep already pulling at him and it doesn't take long to be claimed, Tito soon following.


	2. Silverstone, Saterday

**Silverstone, august 24**

The moment he sees the red flags being waved Marc's heart stops, red flags are never good of course but when the circumstances are as bad as this it's always worse. His eyes scan the circuit, looking for a screen but not finding one when he sees it, several bikes lying scattered in the gravel and eyes suddenly seeing the red number 53.

_Fuck_

His eyes scan the gravel, quickly finding several doctors around what appears to be a rider, huddled together and working on some part of him, slowing down, he tries to see Tito himself but he can't, taking a wide turn and he just can't help but looking over his shoulder several times, praying it's not Tito.

His hopes however, are dashed when he rides into the box, taking off his helmet and sitting down, getting confirmation from the header in the screen; Tito being treated on track ans he lets out a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"Rins went down first, started waving his arms around to warn other riders but it didn't help."

"How many?"

"Five?"

"What happened to Tito?"

"I don't know."

Marc nods, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, he's not surprised the rest of the practise is cancelled and he seriously wonders if they should race at all. Normally he would always want to ride but against what price if it will be in these conditions. Marc turns his head, watching how Tito is being carried to the ambulance and slid inside before it rides off, deja-vu with Barcelona two months ago.

Once Marc finds himself showered and dressed, he makes his way downstairs, having heard Tito is brought to Coventry Hospital and he calculated it's about an hour drive from Silverstone. He tried reaching Tito but they probably took his phone and when Marc sits down next to Santi, he leas forward and looks around, Santi frowning.

"You need to cover for me." Marc says.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to Coventry."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

Santi presses his lips together and looks at his plate, smile around his lips and Marc frowns.

"You're not going to try and stop me?"

"No, Marc I'm not,"he says and look at his rider,"go see Tito, I know you can't stay away."

"Right." Marc says slowly, wanting to know why he says it that way but he doesn't have time and he stands up, jogging to the car and driving off.

By the time he gets there, it's already dark, pulling his hoodie around him tighter he walks inside, finding a nurse and asking where Tito is.

"Are you family?"

"No." Marc says and lifts the hoodie to show who he is before he presses his finger to his lips.

"Oh, mr Marquez, of course, he's on the fourth floor, room 416."

"Thank you."

The nurse nods and Marc makes his way upstairs, rounding the corner and stopping when he sees Tito lying in his bed, head turned outside and not seeing Marc. The repsol rider pushes the door open and Tito looks at him.

"I thought you promised me to never scare me like that again." he says.

"Sorry." Tito says.

"If you want my attention you can just ask, no need to get yourself in hospital."

Marc smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Tito's hand, lacing their fingers and he leans down to kiss him.

"What happened?"

"It went so fast, I saw Alex was down, waving his arms but it was already to late, next thing I know, I was lying in the gravel and suddenly this huge pain in my leg and I couldn't move. The worst was the pain, I did not think of losing my leg, although I saw it twisted like an S. I lost a lot of blood and I got scared... I saw Franco's motorcycle coming very fast towards me. Luckily I was on my feet, otherwise it would have been much worse."

Marc glances at his leg and can already see the blood seeping through the bandage and he looks at Tito again.

"Broken?"

"Yeah, three places, it was bleeding pretty badly, they thought at the circuit it was an artery that ruptured."

Marc winches at the words, thankfull it wasn't that and he tightens his hold around Tito's fingers.

"What happens now?"

"They're going to operate on my tonight because it's an open wound, then I will fly to Barcelona, Dexeus and meet with dr Mir to see if I need more operations or not and I can start rehabilitating."

"Misano?" Marc asks.

"I don't know, depends on how the next days go."

"Damn Tito, you scared the crap out of me, again, I just couldn't stop looking over my shoulder when I rode past." Marc says and Tito can hear the tremble in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I never mean to..."

"I know you don't and I know there will always be danger in what we do I just...I don't want to loose you, not like this."

"Help me up," Tito suddenly says and Marc frowns, reaching around him and helping him in a sitting position before he frames Marc's face and he looks at him,"you are not going to loose me like this, I can take a little."

"Having a bike hit you is not little."

"I know, but I'm still here, battered and broken and bruised, but still here and besides, I'm a tough bastard, you know that."

"Thank god for that." Marc smiles.

Tito smiles too and leans in to let their lips meet in a deep, passionate kiss, both panting when they let go.

"Can't believe you came here, it's almost an hour drive."

"You're worth it."

"Be car full tomorrow ok? There will be more rain."

"They pushed it forward to 11:30."

"They did?"

"Yeah."

"Well, whatever happens, be carefull."

"I will, I'll let you know."

Tito nods and kisses Marc again before he says goodbye, driving the hour back to Silverstone, texting Santi if he could be at the backdoor by that time and when he arrives, his crew chief is already there and Marc quickly slips through the door.


End file.
